1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to breathing circuits and to acoustic reflectometers.
2. Description of Related Art
Acoustic reflectometers are used to detect obstructions in intubation tubes and in cavities beyond them. Breathing circuits are used to assist a patient with breathing.
Although related, an acoustic reflectometer is not usually used at the same time as a breathing circuit because the components of the acoustic reflectometer may be adversely affected by the humidity, pressure and/or temperature of expiratory gas in the breathing circuit. Instead, acoustic reflectometers are typically attached to an intubation tube only temporarily while measurements are made, detached while normal breathing takes place, and attached and detached again as needed for further measurements. This can increase needed labor and delay notice of a sudden obstruction.